


《浮生一日》之七 切切

by FreyaMarch



Category: ZYL48 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaMarch/pseuds/FreyaMarch
Summary: 双特工AU





	《浮生一日》之七 切切

罗浮生曾经问过沈巍，如果放假了想要做点什么。  
那时候他刚刚执行完任务，交完报告坐在局里的茶水间喝咖啡，不锈钢椅子表面冷得可怕，透过布料一点点渗进他肌肤，搞得热咖啡下肚，反而打了个冷颤。  
然后沈巍进来了，手里端着水壶。  
他有着老派作风，喜欢泡点茶来喝，从不喝饮料当然也滴酒不沾。  
罗浮生对他摇了摇杯子，“长官，喝咖啡吗？”  
罗浮生给他挑了包蓝山，咖啡机嗡嗡响了一阵，衬得沈巍更安静了。于是沈巍喝上了他人生第一杯咖啡，罗浮生猜是，因为第一口的时候他明显的皱了一下眉头。  
“苦吗？”罗浮生问。  
“不苦，就是味道有点怪，”沈巍回答，他又喝了一小口，润得下唇红了起来。  
局里这个时间基本就没人了，只有传真机时不时发出信号声。  
罗浮生于是凑上去，“我在这里亲你会怎样？”  
沈巍眼皮都没抬，“你想死的话。”他说。  
他不想，罗浮生缩了回去，把杯子里剩下的那些咖啡当酒般一饮而尽。  
“我给你放假了，”沈巍说，“你再伤下去，假期不够给你休了。”  
“瞧你说的，好像我故意受伤一样，”罗浮生笑笑，“其实都是小伤，不要紧的。放假也很无聊啊，”他侧过脸望向沈巍，夜色正一点点从窗口攀进来，然后迅速的钻进他的双瞳，那里又黑又深，“下次放假把我俩排一起吧，我们可以一起出去旅行，比一个人有意思。”  
黑夜瞥了他一眼。  
无动于衷的沉默。  
罗浮生不在乎，他原本就在黑夜中。他又问，“长官放假的话想做什么呢？”  
沈巍放下杯子想了想，“骑骆驼吧。”  
“哈？”始料未及，“为什么？”  
“很奇怪么？”沈巍看了他一眼，他讲话很轻，“我没骑过。”  
他会驾驶直升机，坐过潜艇，却没有骑过骆驼。他很奇怪吗？或许有点吧，就和从未喝过的咖啡一样，第一口下去总是有些奇怪的。然后就变得香醇无比，叫人上瘾。  
于是罗浮生说。“我陪你啊。”  
沈巍不置可否，他把杯子放进水池，白瓷杯口有他用唇吻出的褐色印记，暗淡的光线比水流更快的将其抹去。  
“那你呢？”  
“我啊，我都行，骑骆驼好啊，我也没骑过。”  
其实罗浮生是想说，我想骑你，但是他还不想死。

*

骆驼。  
生活在大漠边疆，善负重，耐饥渴。曾经的成列的走进荒漠深处，用缓慢而平静的步调，走出每一条路。  
如今罗浮生见着这玩意了，和他想象的不同，这个物种更清瘦，也巨大无比。日暮之下攀过被黑笼罩着一面另一面却浮起金色的沙丘顶端，长长一列，像那位神走过后留下的脚印。

荒漠的傍晚是粉色的，粉色里面透着金色，流沙浮在风里。尘世尘世，大概是因为人类的肉体太过厚重的关系，就算尘飞扬起来了，人类却还留在这里。  
罗浮生坐在粗糙的岩石台阶上，他的裤腿又干又硬，血迹干得透透，现在只剩下浓烈的泥土腥味。血迹不是他的。  
他坐在那边吹口哨，经过的当地人用他听不懂的话向他打招呼。但他们听得懂他的歌，经过时候都跟着哼了几句。  
过了会儿，他身后有个人蹲了下来，罗浮生没回头就知道是谁，银发混着金粉色的暮光，像是卡萨布兰卡里布满画面的色泽，叫人恋起旧来。  
“抽吗？”那人递过一支烟给罗浮生。  
罗浮生接了过去，夹在指尖，那人又给他燃了起来。他拿起来吸了一口，暮色迎着火光反而迅速的暗下去，昼夜交替是一瞬间的事情，就好像一旦有人在暮色里点亮了灯，所有的光便有了偷渡的借口。  
给他递烟的人叫沈烨，是他长官的弟弟，孪生的，除了脸以外其他地方都不太一样。  
罗浮生侧过脸看他的时候，他恰好把头发都顺到了身后，白色的长袍映着他的脸，他和沈巍明明长得一样，面庞却不知为何要艳丽许多。  
白烟像一条河流，顺着他的脖子淌向他敞开的衣襟。他也比沈巍瘦很多。  
半支烟以后他开了口，“我哥啊，有个毛病，就是不爱说话你知道吧，”他看着罗浮生，罗浮生没有再抽烟了，他的烟夹在食指和无名指中间，垂在身边，脑袋靠在并拢的膝盖上。  
他总是随心所欲。  
沈烨叹口气，“再晚一点他就要死了。不过也谢谢你把这个麻烦送过来，害我两天没合眼。”  
这么说，却透着某种快乐。  
即便是孪生兄弟，他们也很久没见面了。  
“他们刚开始其实同时选中了我们，后来我病了一场，落选了。一开始我还挺难过的，现在想想，反而是逃脱了虎口，”他摇了摇头，拿手指挑了几缕头发，“这就是那时候落下的病根，我不习惯了好一阵，现在倒是挺喜欢的。”  
和沈巍总是一丝不乱的头发不同。沈烨美得诡异又自由。  
他笑了几声，“我早就提醒他留心那个老头了，”他又问罗浮生，“我的密码你都解开了？原来消息是你截到的啊。”  
“他自己其实早就知道了，”罗浮生说，“如你所说，你哥他不爱说话。”  
沈烨愣了一下，这小子言语里透着要同他一教高下的赌气。笑了几声。  
“怎么了，小子，还怕我抢了他不成？”沈烨把烟头随意的灭在身边，凑过去看了几眼罗浮生。  
他有着和他们兄弟相似的眼睛，但和他哥的深邃不同，罗浮生的眼睛像两枚琥珀，透亮，美得脆弱。  
“你说得对，没有你的话，我就是这世界我哥最在乎的人了。所以你最好对他好点。”  
他站起来拍了拍身上的沙砾，转身钻进了屋里，留下罗浮生一人回味他刚刚说的那句话，直到他被烟头烫伤了手。

沈巍其实恢复得很慢。  
他这次真的受了很重的伤，罗浮生不知道他是如何在这种身体状况下把他从旧剧场救出来的。他很谨慎，那么多年，罗浮生从未见过他能被人伤到脑后。  
他清醒过来是在第四天的清晨，罗浮生只觉得床铺摇了一下，他就瞬间惊醒过来，一抬头，就见沈巍两枚夜幕般的眼垂着星光，太温柔了，沈巍看他总是很温柔的。  
“醒了，有哪里不舒服吗？我去喊沈烨。”  
他手忙脚乱的不知道要做哪个比较好。  
沈巍却抬起手，帮他擦掉了眼下溢出的泪，干涸的嘴唇透着深红色的裂痕，“我没事，别急。”  
其实还是有事的。  
沈烨揉着眼睛给他把输血包换成了输液，又打着哈欠回去睡觉了，走出了屋子，又退回半个身体，“小子，他还没好透，看着他点，别太折腾。”  
别说折腾，罗浮生现一根汗毛都不敢碰他，甚至讲话都不敢太大声。  
“别听他的，他总是大惊小怪，”沈巍讲话还是慢吞吞冷得很，可伤着的人多少脆弱一些。  
况且沈巍不同，他平时太强大了，强得宛若苍穹，可谁都经历过苍穹被闪电撕开的恐惧，对他来说，脆弱便如同那道口子一样的鲜明。  
即便如此，也没有任何人可以代替他承受这种脆弱。相反的，他现在成了雨，淅淅沥沥的落下来，讲话竟也变得像那一样，沙沙的，润得人心里发痒。  
于是罗浮生凑过去，想要碰碰他的手，却反过来被沈巍一把按住，“浮生，谢谢你。”  
罗浮生短暂的皱了皱眉头，他想说为什么要谢我，没有你我就死了，想了想还是没说出口。他任由沈巍按着他的手，看他再度把眼睛阖上，瘦了很多的他眼皮不再像往日一样泛着亮光，而是宣纸一般的白。  
“我陪你，沈巍，我一直在这里。”  
他正说着，又听见沈巍轻轻的说了一句，那声音像在叹息。  
“我不后悔。”

我从未后悔认识你。  
选了你。  
守着你护着你。  
被你护着。  
被你爱着。

他什么也没说，但罗浮生什么都懂了。

*  
沈烨和罗浮生接着忙了好几天，沈烨有他自己的渠道，罗浮生把所有资料都放心给了他，看他叼着烟一手捧着耳麦一手飞快地把资料都编成密报。  
“做完你们也未必就是安全了，”沈烨最近黑眼圈起来了，脾气有点急躁，“等我哥好了，还得给你们另外找地方。”  
“你带他走，我留在这里。”罗浮生说，“总要有人来解决这些事情。”  
他们并不安全，特工局的搜索周期从来没超过七天。  
沈烨呸了一口，“别逞英雄。”  
“我没有。”罗浮生说，“况且你知道我不是。”  
于是沈烨扭头看了他一眼，他严肃的时候和沈巍有点像起来，“你以为他会同意？”  
罗浮生在手里耍着刀，他以前紧张的时候会这么干。现在为了让自己紧张，他会耍刀。刀片在空气里飞快的亮相又回到刀鞘，看起来像是在跳舞。  
“沈巍为什么会想骑骆驼啊？”他突然问。  
“什么？”沈烨一开始没听明白。  
罗浮生又把问题重复了一遍。  
沈烨笑得人都抖起来，“不会吧，骆驼？他应该挺害怕那玩意儿的。”  
沈巍还有会害怕的东西。罗浮生的刀越耍越快。  
“他以前害怕一切温顺的动物，大概是觉得自己太冷血了吧。”沈烨头也不回，语气倒似想起了什么往事。

罗浮生站起来，他要去外面透透气。  
一出门就是一整片夜空，沙漠的天，压得很低很低。低到仿佛一伸手就可以抓住一般。  
他没走几步就看到了沈巍，坐在台阶上，背影看起来单薄极了。  
深吸一口气，他还是走了过去。  
“地上怪凉的，你还是少坐。”  
沈巍抿嘴笑了一下，“连你也开始管我了。是我平日管你太凶么？”  
“没有没有，”罗浮生抓了抓后脑勺，“我哪敢。”  
说罢有些尴尬。  
风声以及很响，整座小镇夜里只点着很少的灯。这里的夜晚来的很晚，白昼很长，长得好像人得一辈子都被延长了一样。夜晚不来，便不知疲倦。  
“我们每个人都生来孤独，”沈巍突然说，但又好像不是说给罗浮生的，他的目光落在很远的一颗星子上，很远，所以声音也随风飘得很远，“也都有自己各自需要承受的使命。”  
沈巍从来不跟他讲这些。  
他话最多的时候是跟他讲如何把子弹精准的射进敌人的膝盖骨里，哪怕对方正在奔跑。  
罗浮生不太习惯，他一时听不懂沈巍在说什么，也不太想搞懂。  
他在沈巍边上坐下来，靠他很近。  
沈巍没有动，他身上那股幽幽的气息总是凌厉又不可琢磨。但罗浮生是那么的喜欢，抓不抓得住又有什么关系。  
“沈巍我，我想。”他眨了几下眼睛，黑夜在他眼里变得更黑了。  
他的唇被堵住了，沈巍凑过去，伸手环住了他，牙关被轻易的打开，那股凌冽的气息瞬间涌了进来，剥开外面的躯壳，是一股股深紫色的暗香。罗浮生整个人都抖了起来，他的鼻腔变得又酸又涨，那股情热直直的冲进脑门，让他瞬间失控。  
这是沈巍第一次吻他。  
他张开手臂，把沈巍抓牢了，从他的腰一直搂住了他的肩背，隔着衣物抚摸着他，体温无一遗漏的通过他的指尖传进他的体内。  
“哈。”  
漫长的吻。  
是一切的开始。  
他们四目交接，湿润的空气含不住所有的水汽，那些被蒸发的和即将被蒸发的都欲盖弥彰的沸腾着，从两人的体内，到裸露的肌肤，一对炽热的灵魂。  
等罗浮生反应过来的时候，他已经用双腿换着沈巍的腰上下摇晃。他不记得是谁主动的，这并不重要。  
万有引力指引着他，只有将身躯顺应自然规律，高高抬起再重重落下才能获得最美妙的奖赏。  
快乐。  
痛苦。  
交杂着呻吟的韵律。  
他把精液射得到处都是，沈巍没有解开扣子的衬衣，他自己皱得一塌糊涂的T恤。金粉色的沙砾像天上落下来偷窥情诗的繁星，叫微微睁眼的罗浮生一个激灵，又射了出来。  
他放肆的叫着。甚至斗胆去咬沈巍的耳朵，听他发出痛苦的呻吟，听他喉咙里头却有着青涩的抑制不住的愉悦。  
“不要了，”罗浮生有些受不了，他头一次因为做爱而晕头转向，脑子里昏昏沉沉的，身体快要化成一滩。  
可沈巍也好不到哪去，他的嘴巴不知道哪里被罗浮生咬破了，满口的血腥味。伤口的地方疼起来，牵连着腰，却化成下腹重而酸楚的快感。  
他的眼镜被摘了，不知给扔到了何处，眼前一片迷雾。罗浮生却清晰得厉害，那一双眼睛和殷弘的唇，沾了不知道多少委屈一般。  
“嗯。”沈巍的声音高了起来，他抱着罗浮生，手掌却被他搞得发麻。  
就那样根本控制不住的射进他的体内，感觉他扬起身体颤了几下，接着两人交合的地方便渗出滚烫的体液来。  
“嗯，不要了，”他小声啜泣着，几乎失去了意识。  
沈巍揽过他，把他揉进自己双臂之间，黑夜为他盖上一层安睡的堡垒。他轻轻的吻他额头，这里的天地大到做什么都可以明目张胆。  
于是沈巍说，“我爱你，罗浮生。我爱你。”  
他重复了几遍，直到这些话像是给他因为高潮而冻住的血液又重新推起了流淌，他浑身都因此而滚烫起来。  
罗浮生，我们每个人都生来孤独。  
多爱你，才配得上你陪我走一段。

*  
“你们也不用搞得那么大阵仗吧。”沈烨靠在门框上吐着烟圈，“我会长针眼的，哥哥。”  
沈巍把罗浮生抱起来，他两条腿在他手臂弯处蜷成一团。  
他对着沈烨有些抱歉的笑了，“实在不想把你也牵连进来。”  
“东西都准备好了。”  
沈烨给他哥哥让了条通道，看他进屋把罗浮生放在了床上，他这阵子真的太累了，昏睡得一动不动。  
他们抬起手腕对了一下时间，“再过三十二分钟出发。”沈巍说。  
他们各自开始收拾东西，必须品的数量看起来够他们过上几个星期了。  
“你可想清楚了，如果我们的计划泡汤了，这辈子就只有逃亡的命了。”  
“不会不成功的。”沈巍看了他一眼，目光里什么都没有，只有望不见尽头得黑。  
沈烨有时候也不懂他哥在想什么。  
“你啊，护我的时候都没那么上心。”沈烨把东西搬上车，头发在身后一甩一甩的。  
“你有你的自由，”沈巍终于搬完最后一箱东西，望向他骨血相亲的弟弟，“总有一天你也会找到你命定的人。”  
倒是说得沈烨有些面红耳赤。

最后就只有罗浮生了。  
等沈巍把他抱上车，短暂的黑夜就要结束。  
他们需要在黎明开启晨曦之前上路，经过一段可以中断轨迹的无人区，接着就可以混入喧嚣的人群。  
同金粉色的尘埃告别，世人终要落定。

总有一天你会找到你命定之人，愿意放弃一切同他流亡。  
亲爱的，你画地为牢。  
是我永恒效忠的疆土。

 

———完———


End file.
